


Благие побуждения

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [14]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: ее до сих пор нетронутая честь почти отомщена





	Благие побуждения

В конце концов, Рей не выдерживает, хватает его за руку и затаскивает в первый попавшийся темный уголок. 

— Какого черта ты избегаешь меня? — почти рычит она. 

— Разве? — он выгибает бровь. — Мне казалось, все хорошо. 

— Да неужели? — Рей фыркает, перекидывает волосы через правое плечо и наклоняется к нему ближе. — У тебя кто-то есть? — не спрашивает — требует ответа. 

— Разумеется, — спокойно откликается он, вглядывается в ее лицо и добавляет: — Ты. 

Рей мысленно считает до десяти и пытается собраться. 

Вот чего она от него хочет? Джедайт в любой жизни был образцом уравновешенности по сравнению с ней, видимо, этим и доводил до белого каления без особых видимых усилий. 

— И тебя вполне устраивают хождения за ручку под луной? — недоверчиво тянет она. — С каких пор? 

— С этой жизни? — нахально усмехается он. — Ты всегда кричала, что я озабоченный мужлан, вот и исправляюсь. Когда-то же должен был начать.

Он издевается, определенно издевается. Не нужно хорошо знать Джедайта, чтобы это понять. 

— Честь мою бережешь? — хмыкает она и резко отстраняется. — Вероятно, я должна быть тронута. 

На секунду он теряется из-за резкой смены ее настроения, но быстро возвращается в игру. В глазах пляшут чертята, и на самом дне, если хорошенько присмотреться, уже разгорается пламя. 

Ха, не на ту напал! 

В поддавки можно играть и вдвоем. 

— А ты бы хотела... 

В воздухе повисает недосказанность. Они думают об одном и том же, но сдаваться никто не собирается. Терпение Рей и так лопнуло первым, не выдержать сейчас означает безоговорочно капитулировать. Разумеется, Джедайт ее получит, всегда получал, но на ее условиях. 

— Нечестно ждать от тебя того же, что и в прежних воплощениях, — покладисто начинает она. —Просто не могу привыкнуть, — Рей мило улыбается, чуть приоткрывает губы и дает ему возможность увидеть язык, скользнувший по зубам. 

— Две тысячи лет — большой срок, — тянет он. 

Рей замечает небольшую паузу между ее словами и его ответом, мысленно засчитывает себе одно очко. Все-таки в чем-то он прежний. На ее приемчики реагирует предсказуемо. 

— И ты тренировал выдержку? — усмехается она. — Не думала, что ее тебе не хватает. 

Он прищуривается и приподнимает бровь. 

— Примерно через десять минут прибудет принц Алмаз с делегацией, Эндимион еще надеется заключить мир с Немезисом. Они обязательно тут пройдут по дороге в тронный зал. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы первый раз в этом мире случился здесь и при таких обстоятельствах? — Рей с вызовом вскидывает подбородок и молчит. — Острых ощущений не хватает? 

Джедайт опирается руками о стену по обе стороны от ее лица и нависает над ней. Рей чувствует запах его возбуждения и еле сдерживается, чтобы не облизнуться. 

— Как ты мог такое подумать, — она намеренно растягивает слова. — К тому же я должна присутствовать при встрече, как и ты. 

— Зачем? 

— Ты дипломат...

— Зачем там должна быть ты? Что-то не припомню интереса к переговорам, — его взгляд тяжелеет. 

Джедайт выискивает малейший намек на истину в ее выражении лица, но Рей всегда умела хорошо притворяться, когда было нужно. Особенно перед ним. 

— Алмаз наверняка приедет с братом, — безразлично бросает она и наслаждается реакцией Джедайта. 

Губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, глаза темнеют, скулы обозначаются четче. Он ведь и не подозревает, насколько красив, когда ревнует.

— С чего вдруг такой интерес к Сапфиру? — чеканит Джедайт. 

О да, собственнические нотки в его голосе заводят с пол-оборота. 

— Общаемся время от времени по вопросам вооружения и тактики ведения боя, — пожимает она плечами. — Иногда тренируемся вместе. Он неплохой воин. 

— Тренируетесь? — Рей чувствует, как рычание рвется из его груди. Джедайту чертовски хочется утвердить на нее свои права. Его воображение наверняка рисует непристойные картины. Они оба помнят, чем заканчивалась их каждая вторая совместная тренировка. — Как часто?

— Можешь поприсутствовать, если не доверяешь, — она приподнимает бровь и проводит пальцем по его губам. — Не буду возражать. 

— Предпочту устроить тебе персональную тренировку, — невозмутимо откликается он. — Увижу, чему именно вы учились друг у друга. 

— Ты же не думаешь, что я с ним спала, правда? — практически мурлычет она. — Брюнеты никогда меня особенно не возбуждали, — она упивается расширенными зрачками и добавляет: — Хотя, конечно, из всех правил бывают исключения.

— Ведьма, — шипит он и опускает взгляд на ее губы. — Огненная жрица, — крепко обхватывает за талию и прижимает к себе. — Где ты так научилась манипулировать низменными желаниями? 

— Все варианты перечислить? — ухмыляется она, поднимает руку и гладит его по щеке. — Тебе и правда пора, а я, пожалуй, развлекусь с мечами, а то, чего доброго, и правда побьешь Сапфира. Тогда мира с Немезисом не видать. 

— Едва ли я смогу думать о чем-то другом. 

— А ты представь меня — раскрасневшуюся, мокрую, в фуку, едва прикрывающей ягодицы, — ехидно тянет она. — Только слюнями не закапай конференц-зал, Эндимион не оценит. 

Рей выворачивается из его рук и выскальзывает из ниши. Теперь она спокойна. Реагирует Джедайт на нее по-прежнему быстро и страстно, и ей это чертовски нравится. Настолько, что возбуждение вновь придется сублимировать. Тренировка и впрямь удачная идея. Руки будут заняты да и голова тоже, главное, чтобы никто не пожелал присоединиться. Компания ей сейчас ни к чему, только если одного совершенно определенного невозможного блондина, но он в ближайшие часы, к сожалению, занят. Зато у нее есть время подготовиться к следующему раунду. Теперь очередь Джедайта проявлять инициативу, и Рей не сомневается, что больше терпеть он не сможет.

***

Похоже, она слишком увлекается тренировкой и не слышит, как Джедайт подходит сзади. Ощущает сильные руки на талии и вздрагивает. 

— Тебе не кажется, что подкрадываться к женщине с оружием слегка опрометчиво? — шепчет она, когда он обнимает ее. 

— Когда эта женщина едва не сорвала переговоры своими намеками, едва ли, — усмехается он. — Его величество весьма красноречиво высказал все, что думает, о моих рассеянности и мечтательности. После встречи, разумеется. 

— Вы ведь добились желаемого? 

— Да, но мое присутствие было необязательным. 

— Ты слишком требователен к себе, — замечает она и чуть сильнее прижимается к нему. 

Дверь распахивается, и в комнату входит усмехающийся Эндимион. 

— А вот и причина почти сорванных переговоров, — хмыкает он. — Не то чтобы я удивлен, но зачем было дезориентировать этого влюбленного идиота именно сегодня. 

— Эй! — протестует Джедайт, но Рей только толкает его в бок. 

— Справился же, — передергивает она плечами. — Ничего страшного. 

— Ничего, — соглашается Эндимион, — но немного странно, когда твой друг и помощник разве что слюни не пускает на толпу мужчин. Если бы не прочитал его мысли, долго бы еще приходил в себя. 

Рей прыскает и в красках представляет эту картину. Что ж, по крайней мере, тяжело было не только ей. Сам виноват. Не надо было столько тянуть под благородными предлогами. Ее до сих пор нетронутая честь почти отомщена. 

— Мико, поосторожнее на поворотах, — подмигивает ей Эндимион. — Из благих ведь побуждений. 

— А раньше они тогда какие были? — выгибает она бровь, и тот тушуется на мгновение. 

— Между прочим, ты меня заживо сожгла в прошлой жизни, — обиженно ворчит Джедайт ей на ухо, — а я даже ничего плохого не сделал. 

— Разве что похитил и утащил в другое измерение, — фыркает она. — Всего-то. 

— Но не убил, даже вреда не причинил, а демоном ведь был, — резонно замечает Эндимион, и Рей едва не топает ногами. 

— Ты вообще на чьей стороне? 

— На его, разумеется, — как само собой разумеющееся говорит тот. — Ты же понимаешь... 

— Меня и тогда к тебе тянуло, хоть я и не помнил, — шепчет Джедайт и бегло целует ее в шею. — Не понимал почему, но не мог сопротивляться. 

— Какой же ты все-таки... — Рей запинается, не зная, какое слово лучше подобрать, чтобы отразить весь спектр ее эмоций по отношению к нему, хотя она и не уверена, что такое вообще существует. 

— Занудный? — подсказывает Эндимион, а она только отмахивается. 

— Идиот, — усмехается Рей и разворачивается в его руках. — Если сейчас же не телепортируешься, — она ойкает, тут же оказываясь в своей комнате, — придется ждать следующего воплощения, чтобы увидеть меня голой, — все равно заканчивает она. 

— Хорошо, что я догадливый и сыграл на опережение, да? — он выгибает бровь и запускает руки ей в волосы. 

Рей едва заметно жмурится от удовольствия, но Джедайт, разумеется, видит. У них была вечность на изучение друг друга. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, как выглядит моя комната? 

— Возможно, иногда бывал в ней. 

— Например, когда? 

— Когда ты спала, — он проводит рукой по ее спине и останавливается на талии. — Видела сны со мной, — заглядывает в глаза и чуть улыбается. — Шептала мое имя, — целует в уголок губ, словно просит разрешения.

— Твоих рук дело? 

И хоть это ничего уже не изменит, ей нужно знать. Даже спустя века Джедайт умеет удивлять. 

Он качает головой, и она верит, как и всегда — безоговорочно и безоглядно. 

— В этом витке я так с тобой не поступлю. 

— А если я попрошу? — игриво подмигивает ему Рей и облизывается, замечая, как загораются его глаза. 

— Придется проявить чудеса убедительности, — прищуривается он, — но я заинтригован. 

— О, тебе понравится, — усмехается она, хватает его за отвороты кителя и тянет на себя. — А сейчас, будь так добр, поцелуй...

Она не успевает договорить. Джедайт наконец целует ее именно так, как она жаждет, — напористо, горячо, голодно. Рей цепляется за него, чтобы не упасть, упивается от осознания, как же сильно он ее хочет. Наверное, надо было подождать еще, но терпение не ее добродетель, а делать все правильно... У них все равно никогда это не выходило. Им хорошо вместе, а остальное может и подождать. В конце концов, откуда им знать, сколько у них времени в этой ветке реальности? Да, они встречаются от жизни к жизни, но долго и счастливо не про них. Возможно, завтра Армагеддон, а они ходят кругами. Рей готова рискнуть и надеяться, что Хрустальный Токио окажется долговечным. Возможно, в этот раз они заслужат счастье, а если нет, то хотя бы урвут его частичку. Рей намерена воспользоваться этим шансом по максимуму.


End file.
